Random PruCan Oneshot of Awesomeness
by Swiss With A Gun
Summary: America and Germany find out about Prussia and Canada's 'special relationship'. They don't approve. Especially America. A cutesy PruCan fluff oneshot originally posted on deviantART ;3 T for language from America and Prussia :)


**Before I begin this oneshot, I have something that I have bottled up inside of me today, trying not to squee or fangirl.**

**ASDFGHJKL I LOVE PRUCAN! SO MUCH! ASDFGHJKL**

**PruCan is my new OTP. Deal with it! :icondealwithussrmochiplz:**

**Summary:  
America and Germany find out about Prussia and Canada's relationship. They don't approve. A cutesy PruCan fluff ;3**

Germany and America had been walking back to their rooms in the hotel located conveniently opposite the World Conference centre, involved in small talk when they heard it.

"I vill have to rise early. Prussia vill be trashing my hou-" He stopped when he heard a moan.  
"G-Gil... stop it!" Another moan. "G-Gi-" The voice was broken off, and the German and American heard something fall onto a soft surface.  
"You don't like teasing, Birdie?! Kesesesesese~~!"

America grabbed Germany's wrist, dragging him away.  
"That was my brother's voice. That other voice was your brother! What the actual FUCK is your older brother doing to mine!"  
"I never knew a thing, I swear!"  
"I'm going in there, now!" America growled. He stomped up to the door and threw it open with his inhuman strength. He looked inside and saw something he did not expect to see.

A shirtless Gilbert straddling his also shirtless brother, a smirk on the former country's lips and a slight smile on his brother's.

"MATTIE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!? AND WHY THE FUCK IS THAT BASTARD STRADDLING YOU!?" He roared, eyes full of extreme anger. Gilbert got off of Matthew, and they both sat up, the Canadian hiding behind the other.

Matthew blushed deeply.  
"B-brother, we're kind of..." he buried his burning face into the Prussian's shoulder.  
"Ze're dating, you idiot! Birdie is dating ze Awesome Me!"

America stood there with a dumbfounded expression. Germany walked in.

"Bruder? That's a bit.."  
"I do not approve."  
Canada came out from behind his partner in a flash.  
"Eh! Brother!?"  
"I do not approve of you being with this idiot! I will not allow it!"  
"Me neither. Gilbert, you cannot date a country. Zhat is final." Gilbert's eyes saddened. He hated it when they brought his country's non-existence up! It wasn't fair!"  
"G-Gil can date whoever he wants! I love him too much to give him up! If I have to.. I'll hand my country over to Francis!"  
"Mattie, this is stupid! This guy's a jerk! I won't allow you to date him!"  
Matthew smiled a small, sad smile.  
"Stop being so much of a homophobe, you stupid American! Birdie is older than you by three days! He's not your little brother, and I am not yours, Ludwig!"  
America growled again.  
"I'm sending this to the authorities!" He began to walk off, mumbling about no brother of his being gay, when he spoke loudly again. "Oh, and Matthew~" He sung.  
"Y-yes, eh?"  
"You're disowned."  
The Canadian was enveloped in a hug by his boyfriend as Gilbert's brother also walked away. He sobbed into his toned shoulder.

The ex-country pulled him into a simple, sweet, reassuring kiss full of passion and kindness. He ran his tongue over the maple flavoured lips gently, asking politely for entrance, which he was accepted. Gilbert dominated the Canadian's mouth, making him moan gently whilst he wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"We'll find a way to stay together, I promise."

/extended ending ;3/

Meanwhile in the room next to Canada's (where he had let Gilbert stay without anyone knowing), sat Japan and Hungary. Japan's head was in her lap, his nose covered in blood as she continued to film the events in the other room using the peephole they had made.

Hungary looked down at Japan, who was mumbling in his passed-out state.  
"Yaaaaoooiiiii~"

**-I like my oneshots short and sweet!-**

**Review if you want ;3 I won't take this one shot down, unlike my Spamano one ^w^**


End file.
